It is well known that many industries require the packaging of a selected number of articles into an envelope which is subsequently sealed and distributed to an end user. Previous packaging systems have employed a web or loop of serially aligned bags which are fed to a loading machine where the bags are filled, sealed, and separated from the web in a singular serial fashion.
Employing these prior art structures and techniques, the singular filling of individual bags has seriously limited the efficiency and speed of the packaging operation. The previously known bags have also been typically limited as to the width of the bag, such bags generally requiring an opening exceeding two inches. Further, the prior art has been devoid of bags employing other than a heat seal, such seals necessarily being destroyed upon opening of the bag, not allowing for reuse thereof.
There is presently a need in the art for a packaging system in which plural bags can be filled at the same time, and in which the bags, envelopes or pockets are not serially aligned in a web, but arranged in a matrix. There is further a need in the art for packaging systems in which plural bags can be simultaneously loaded, and in which the seals of the bags are adapted for reuse. It is further desirable to provide a packaging system capable of handling bags of various dimensions.